fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naazariya
| birthdate =??? | age =??? | race = Archdemon | gender = female | height = 6'4 (Etherious Form) 5'11 (human form) | weight = 154 | hair color = Red (etherious) Blonde (human) | affiliation = Tartarus | previous affiliation = Geneysis Chaos Flux | guild mark location = left shoulder | occupation = Island Deity | base of operations = Nakkai Islands Cube II | teams = Winter's Calamity New Nine Demon Gates | status = Active | family = Naazarine~Sister | previous partners = | alignment = Unknown | curse = | magic = Telepathy | equipment = }} Naazariya is an Etherious who was created from one of the Books of zeref. She was written and inspired by Zeref's admiration of Mother Nature's beauty but yet unbridled fury. It is often stated that Etherious were created from Zeref's love so Naaza in theory was created from Zeref's love and appreciation of mother nature. Hoping it would strong enough to finally end him. However upon creation Zeref immediately saw his creation whose personality mimicked that of her inspiration yet differed. Born a thrill seeker, the etherious saw no thrill in attacking prey who sought death rather than the thrill of life. She is one of the Etherious Maidens each one having a certain specialization for their creation. According to her and her fellow maiden sister Naazarine Crash Bonnet is a name she undertook recently and is not her birth name. Much later it was discovered that her birth/creation name was Naazariya and that the name Crash Bonnet was just a name she gave herself for undisclosed reasons. Fairy Tail: Winter Solstice Reckless Aggression Nakkai Island Respected Redemption Appearance Naazariya in her human form appears as a young woman in her early to mid twenties with long blonde hair, gold colored eyes, and a very buxom shapely figure. Over the course of her lifespan her choice of garments and outfits have changed and been altered drastically to best fit the current fashion of that area. Early on she wore a simple fitted dress that draped down to her legs possessing a slit coming up to her thigh, other times she wore a long white skirt, which was simply the same dress but designed differently in color and fit. Unchanged is her choice of hairstyle most always her hair is pulled back by a black barrette, which she seldom changes. Wearing her down only once in the last 400 years. Her latest choice of gear is an elegant and eggshell white and bright purple dress, that seems to serve her well in combat. Her left arm is donned in a long black sleeve which serves no purpose to her in combat but rather just included because she like it and it matches her barrette. Personality The depictions of her personality has documented over the course of the years and each lore depicts her actions and personality different.The Nakkians of the Nakkai Islands stated her personality as a benevolent goddess who took care of her island and people, though she demanded no worship or pay she asked simply for serenity and unity among the living tribes who lived from nature. Attacking only when outsides brought their hate and evil to the island. Another lore depicts her as a deadly force of nature that arises when the sins of humanity begin to damage nature, for hence this goddess rises to protect her earth, she punishes humanity bringing about the full wrath. Cleansing humanity so that nature may flourish once more. In a more personal setting Naazariya is actually a thrill seeking, dangerous lioness whose personality and mood is all momentarily based. Whether it's excitement or boredom she easily seeks and awaits her next good time which can come at the expense of naturally anyone. For the most part she comes off as rather relaxed and chill but often has a aggressive and dominating approach to a conversation. She voices her opinions without fear or concern if someone likes it or not and possesses and immense warrior spirit. Never one to shy away from a fight she believes gives her a good time, but chooses her battles wisely if it could mess up a mission. Much like her abilities Naaza cares little for discretion or privacy whether that of her's or others. While she can show an often jovial side to herself it comes in circumstances that result in destruction of an enemy or area. Contrary to her warrior like mentality and willingness to engage in combat she is no fool. Naaza has shown on a number of occasions to be deceptively intelligent and vigilant. Able to create and follow through with various assortments of tactics and devise out of the box solutions to problems she is faced with. However once this process has been done she usually attacks first and leaves no questions to ask for later. Noticed greatly is her dislike for small talk or introductions, on many and nearly all occasions she has waved them off or simply spoke without much interest for meeting new people regardless of species or power. More often than not new faces often disappoint her and bore her to point she has little interest in others beyond general conversation. Outside of Tartaros she prefers to avoid her own kind believing most Etherious to have a one track mind or lack purpose and direction and she has even hunted her own kind for sport, the devoted to Zeref usually high on her list. All Etherious claim that within them the call to be a Zeref's side is near constant within their being. Naaza has stated on multiple occasions that while she does hear the call constantly, she has since lost interest in finding him or being at his side. Claiming the Black wizard to be boring despite the fact he is her creator and father in a sense. She has no interest in someone who seeks death rather than living for the thrill of life, which explains her lack of interest in Zeref and finding him. Her interactions with the residents of Nakkai Islands also indicate that despite the nature she was created in she does seek solace and quiet, where she often relaxes and is even friendly and cordial to the denizens of the island who worship her. A place where her thoughts and mind find peace and much like the weather there she is tranquil and immersed in a utopia without violence. To date Sub-Zero is the only person to know of her island getaway and drastic change in personality. Curse & Abilities - A Curse that grants her the power of natural calamities and disasters. She is able to generate fierce tornadoes that can wrap around her body or individual limbs. She has shown the ability to coat her body with each of the elements at her disposal for various purposes and uses. Such as increasing her offensive or defensive power, augmenting her speed and power. These tornadoes seem to possesses fierce destructive capabilities able to extend and reach immeasurable heights. She can also use the curse for non-combat related means such as traveling, helping her cover large distances in half the time it would take normal means of transportation, enveloping the desired body part in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its path. Within this curse Crash has also shown the ability to create numerous other disasters such as firestorms, floods, earthquakes and health disasters among others. This curse also gives her very impressive defensive capabilities using her own spells as ways to deflects attacks or cancel them out. Her ability over the said curse has even brought her recognition as a revered goddess in some distant lands. Dubbing her as Nature's Rage Goddess. Each spell is meant to function as the links of a chain which grow and feed off each other increasing its effectiveness and damage scale. Crash is well known for being able to cash on using the natural weather as ways to power her curse and had made a stable of using the magic of others to increase he curse's effectiveness. Because of her creation and relation to mother nature most element related mages and weather related magics are dangerous to turn against her. Each can be supplemented to increase her own power. Her curse allows her to feast on the weather or element related magics by simply integrating them along side her chosen calamity. Naazariya over the course of the years has shown great improvements and mastery with disasters far surpassing that of her deceased senior guild mate . Learning how to sync some of the disasters together to create much stronger disasters which are improvements upon individual spells creating far more chaos. *' ' (ヒュル Hyuru)- Crash creates a strong tornado capable of inflicting extreme amounts of damage to anything within its reach, including the ground beneath them and buildings.This tornado has shown to be used in many different forms and for various uses and does an extremely good job if uprooting foundation and tossing them airborne. These tossed items can become like projectiles though unguided and will land indiscriminately. The spell has a great range of power band can be regulated accordingly at her whim. She can produce winds speeds and cyclones anywhere from the F1 category to F5, creating cyclones and tornadoes of immeasurable size. *'Cyclone Alley'- With a swipe of her arms she can set loose a series of tornadoes and lightning strikes that wreck havoc the moment they touch down on the ground. Wasting no time in their attempt to rip the ground up as they surge toward their intended target. In actuality this spell is simple the Rumble spell with numerical superiority increasing its sheer power and destruction capabilities. This curse has shown to be completely disastrous and rip through areas rather quickly with their combined winds and rotation speed. This spell covers a vast distance and can lay waste to entire cities and towns relatively fast. Much like its predecessor the technique can also produce wind speeds from F1-F5 categories. *' ' (どどん Dodon) Placing a hand on their opponent and pushes them away, after which they punch the ground and create an earthquake. This spell also has the added side effect of temporarily paralyzing the victim's body. Another way of casting this spell involves the user using a swift hand gesture, typically an open-palmed hand being thrust, to create an isolated earthquake that leaves its victims shell-shocked. The magnitude of the earthquake varies greatly on the power placed behind it. This has also been shown to be used as a melee technique to wallop her opponents with great strength shell shocking them. *' '-Utilizing her Curse, Naazariya creates heavy rain that pours down on the target; drenching them in water. The spell's water output is was strong enough to extinguish a fire dragon Slayers flames and in some cases Fire Devil Slayer magic users. This spell can also be used along side the tsunami and Hurricane spell. *' '-By the power of their Curse, Naaza creates immense wind that strikes the target simultaneously, forcing them back. The wind released varies greatly on the pressure and curse power behind it from a simple blast backwards to must stronger categories. This spell is the weaker and smaller version of the cyclone and hurricane spells. *'Tsunami' -Crash creates a large tsunami from herself that sends massive waves of water that seemingly appear out of nowhere and then literally flood the area with the immense wave of water. These waves are generated and created to surround her and spread in all directions or one of her choice. The tsunami itself can reach amazing heights before it crashes down into its intended targets. The pressure of the waves is enormous and can simply crush and plow through anything using its gathered pressure to crush anything in it's paths. This spell is used to quickly pulverize large areas and large numbers of opponents, unleashing wide spread sweeping chaos and damage over a wide area. This spell also counts as the disaster of creating massive floods which acts as a gateway for the next incoming spell. Accounts for the calamity of flooding. *'Maelstrom' -This spell is only usable around bodies of water or after Crash has used her Titanic Tsunami, this spell creates a giant whirlpool that instantly pulls whatever its caught within the water to it's center dragging it into the depths of the water where under the immense pressure it can be drowned and crushed. For Crash this technique functions as water version of rumble. *''' HellStorm Inferno''' Crash emits a hefty amount of flames from her body, harshly damaging anything within its radius. These flames are strong enough to blast even the largest of opponents away for a considerable distance. The intensity of of the flames released greatly depends on the output of power dumped into the spell. These flames can at their highest level can be extremely scalding and melt away metal. This can be used as a breath attack and she exhales a meteor-sized sphere of fire, fireball or flamethrower like method that quickly burns and destroys everything in its travelling bath engulfing the targets in a large violent explosion. This spell is extremely destructive to the target and area breaking the ground upon impact. When used in it's stream from the stream is wide and possesses a high heat index which it hot enough to boil water and evaporate it. Crash has cooked many of her opponents alive with this spell. This spell used at it's highest level of output can result in to other various disasters such as droughts and famine. *'Infernado' The blend of her rumble spell to create the series of wind and tornado wrapping around her body or instructed target and then combined with the Hell storm Inferno to create a tornado of wild hell fire loose into the land. This spell is equally more powerful than both of the original techniques and does twice as much devastation to the area. Charring all it grasps among it's powerful rotational pull. *' '-(ゴロロン Gororon) Naazariya has the ability to generate and create lightning. By raising their arm in an almost throwing-like motion, the she envelopes the target in a sphere of lightning which then blast the target with a bolt of lightning to the ground, causing significant damage to the opponent and the surrounding area. The throwing motion also appears that she can launch javelins and spears of lightning to shock her opponents and do intense damage to them. This spell also makes for a great chain attack with various other spells in her Crash's arsenal. *'Surging Derecho '- A combination of her Rumble or death alley spells combined with her own Thunderbolts or lightning magic of others. When using either of the aforementioned spells together they feed off each other and increase the power and heat needed to natural empower the storm the heat from the lightning propagating it from a standard wind storm to a super cell storm. Not only increase the damage of the storm itself but increasing it's lifespan as well. Super cells compared to tornadoes possess much more vitality and their lifespan is significantly longer. This spell can be completely devastating in populated areas and even in open spaces and cause quite a mess among its path. Due to the applications Naaza can easily relies on the magic of others to increase the spell and simply guide it to avoid dumping more of her power into it. Among her list this is her top tier curse spells. According to her this spell is the one she used to decimate Coral Reef Island, wiping out the entire population of humans living there at the time along with another spell. *'Sinkhole' -Utilizing this spell, the user makes the target sink down into the ground, as if the ground has been turned into quicksand. This spell is more area affecting and while doesn't cause great damage to an opponent, it can sink them into the ground quickly trapping their feet and eventually their entire bodies. Once fully trapped the person will suffocate and die if they do have the abilities to break free of the spell and sinkhole. *'Hurricane'- Used in the same manner as the rumble and death valley spell. Naaza can signal the creation of hurricanes by sweeping her arms in general directions or using her body as the epicenter or as the "eye" and releasing the the winds and storms from her within her rotations. The force of rain and winds depends greatly on the power exerted from the spell itself. The spell can be as something as light as a small tropical storm to raging winds and absolute pour downs. The strongest hurricane she can create can reach up 600 miles across and have strong winds spiraling inward and upward at speeds of 250+ mph. This spell is much stronger when relying on ambient humidity of the area and is near a body of water, however Crash can create these conditions for herself. The winds strong enough to cause immeasurable damage and devastation. Ripping trees from the ground and houses and tosses them as unguided missiles into the sky. The rain instantly can cause and area to flood which sets up the ideal circumstances for others spells as well as strengthening her others such as Death Valley, rumble and thunderbolt. This spell becomes significantly strongest when their is factors that can increase it's power and add to the strength of the hurricane such as heat sources, electricity and wind. *'Erupt'-Channeling her curse power via stomping her feet or punching the ground that explodes violently causing it quake and cause a slight eruption. Creating a geyser that releases molten rocks and lava flying up in all directions. The heat of the lava is enough to burn through most objects. Instantly singing or drowning the target in a torrent of lava that is emitted from the geyser. Beyond it's heat index the pressure released for this spell as well as the ash cloud can be equally as dangerous. She has also shown this ability by waving and swiping her arms in the direction she intends for the blasts to travel *'Blizzard'-Releases a nasty snowstorm and blizzard into the area with sweeping winds which can cause severe whiteout and reduce visibility and drop temperature relatively quick. Among this blizzard the formations of a Hailstorm can also commence which allows large chucks of ice balls to drop and do serious widespread damage. This spell is also used to empower Sub-Zero's magic and he can also use his magic to empower this spell making it even deadlier than it's usual power output. The low visibility makes long distance combat extremely taxing and difficult. *'Bio-Hazard' -Harnessing the power of the calamity of epidemics. Among her assortment it is perhaps the deadliest in application. Compared to her other disasters it lacks the shock value of pure carnage but makes up for it with effect. Crash releases a thick mist like cloud from from her mouth or her hands which varies in colors and effects. She can release a number of epidemics or diseases into the area causing unholy illnesses, viruses and death. Her choice of spell usually winds up being the black mist is composed of or Anti-Ethernano. The particles of this mist can damage the Ethernano in the atmosphere and can cause both magic deficiency and illness, especially in mages or magic users. Unlike Tempesta who needed to sacrifice a life to utilize them Naaza using this spell can simply dispel them if his is the chosen vector of attack or other various health epidemics. Quickly poisoning them and leaving them for dead if exposed to heavy traces of it. As the user of the technique she is immune to the effects of the spell however due to her allies are not, for instance Sub-Zero this move often goes unused unless left with no choice. When used this spell can be dispersed at a even deadlier range with the wind spells at her disposal. This mist can also have devastating side effects on areas and contaminate food sources and water supplies creating famine and droughts. Due to the nature of some of the illness her victims can become extremely infectious and rapidly spread any number of plagues. *'Limnic Murder'-COMING SOON *' '-By the power of the user's Curse, the target is slammed to the ground with powerful gravity force. Naaza states that when she uses it this spell it is the equal to having the force of a avalanche smash into a person crushing them beneath it's pressure and embrace. This spell has been known to hit foes unexpectedly by doing as its name suggest and slamming into the opponent. *'Surging Cataclysm '- The strongest spell Crash has at her disposal. Whats starts off as an orb created around her she releases her curse power in great surges into the atmosphere simultaneously creating a variety of calamities or natural disasters that can devastate entire cities leaving them void of life. Her orb aura that surrounds her acts as the epicenter to the madness and then is released from her in every direction. The disasters involved in this spell include but are not limited to: earthquakes, Monsoons, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. The list of disasters released always numbers up to four released at one time and while the nature of the disaster can be changed the destruction and mayhem level only seeks to improve. Due to the scale of damage this spell is usually used as a last resort to wipe humanity clean from an area. ---- *'Etherious Form' (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu):- Having finally unveiled her form it appears that among the rest of her kind her transformation is among the most humanoid so far witnessed. The noticable changes being that her hair becomes fiery red and extremely long, surpassing her old length and nearly touching the ground. her skin becomes a deep sun kissed orange and her pupils become completely green. While he transformation is not as grand as the other etherious in her guild her power is amplified and sky rockets times 3, the fury of her storms and disasters also increase in their ferocity and destruction. Her form is said to represent the beauty of mother nature, but also its silent wrath. The Silence before the storm *'Immense Curse Power'-In her true form her curse power is amplified to a much greater degree, the fury of her disasters become that much stronger and more destructive. Causing much more damage than it would in her human form using her curse, while most curses draw power from negative human emotions she is able to channel her rage to fuel her powers, the angrier she becomes, the more devastating and focused her spells are. Greatly augmenting her abiities far beyond their normal levels. Making her one of the few "Archetherious" in creation. *'Impact Event'- The meteor disaster and one of the stronger calamities she can unleash. Standing with her arms outstretched Naaza can induce and generate a rain of falling meteors that come crashing to earth. The meteors vary in size but upon impact can unleash absolute mayhem where ever they land. Releasing huge shock waves and a blast radius that can decimate entire areas under its bombardment. Among all her calamities and disasters this is the most tiring as well as the most sure fire way to kill. *'Scaring Solarburst'- By absorbing energy from the sun she is able to use and generate solar flares and create various beams and burst of heat like energy that can scald opponents and char them greatly. These blast and beams are quits destructive and even burn through most materials with relative ease. *'Gamma Surge'- IN THE WORKS *'Advanced Physical Prowess' Beyond the amplified strength she can muster when empowered by her curse's power and ability Crash possess ridiculous raw strength able to snap and break bones by simply gripping onto a body part hard enough and in the past has shown the ability to punch through flesh using her hand in a jabbing motion. Despite her physique she is capable of throwing a man Raido's size extremely far distances and packs an incredible wallop. She was even seen throwing a fellow Etherious in their much larger transformed state a considerable distance. Naaza has shown as having lightning cat like reflexes and reacting quickly to attacks. She possess great raw speed and agility even without her using her curse to augment her speed. Among all she is incredibly nimble wasting no moves and makes the most of her quickness and momentum by using her curse to amplify even the smallest movement. With her curse added to her natural skills her already impressive physical traits are amplified times 3, giving her far more power, speed and agility. *'Monstrous Durability' Despite her physical appearance of a busty woman Crash's endurance is anything but and is well beyond that of a humans. Early on Crash fought alongside and for sport against Kraken Bonez and from these battles she has shown a threshold for punishment that make even her peers cringe. Taking on intense damage and injury all the while still getting up and fighting. Having taken curses, and other types of magic face and head first and survived with minimal or moderate injury. Her constant thrill for hunts and battles humans, demons and dragons has built up her monstrous endurance and resistance to magical based attacks. Save for Devil/Demon slayer magic which has shown to be the only magic that leaves lasting damage to her based on her battles with Sub-Zero and others. While most of this occurred in her human form it is safe to say they in her Etherious for where her abilities are increased her durability is amplified even further. Crash is no shy customer to a slug fest and has shown to take a licking and keep on ticking opting for some of the more brutal brawls rather than a safe distance at times. *'Enhanced Senses' As a hunting demon she possess sense far sharper than that of any human and even sharper than some of her fellow etherious. Her senses far surpass that of any dragon slayer and are extremely honed into the environment she is in. This makes her extremely hard to sneak up on or get the drop on. Over the years on many occasions she has claimed she can sense the negative emotions of humans, curses are in tuned to human negative emotions which has allowed her for years to seek out humans and punish them. She has the ability to smell magic of mages each magic offers varying smells as would a persons odor, the smell she dislikes most is that of Demon/Devil Slayer magics, excluding that of her partners. *'Immense Power' Her curses ability to control and create natural disasters gives her and incredibly strong and dominating presence. Her power when exerted much like her emotional state of mind can manifested in the various weather conditions and among nature itself. The exerted power is usually based on either her excitement level or boredom level. When extremely excited or entertained with a hunt she can get carried away and allow exert her power in reckless ways which can cause disturbances in the weather pattern. When bored which leads to anger the same can be said for the inclement weather and disturbance though far more unforgiving. The more power she exerts the great the intensity of the disaster she can possibly cause. Her power to create and generate any natural disaster of her choosing makes her an exceedingly and places her within the higher echelon of Etherious. *'Experienced Hand to Hand combatant' Though Crash is known more for ranged abilities and devastation she has shown that she is quite adept at hand to hand encounters. Though not nearly as often as her traveling companion. She can do serious damage with high impact blows augmented by her curse to unleash debilitating blows on her opponents. Literally rocketing them away with the gather wind she can unleash or other disasters she can wrap her body in. Though she may not have the same form and grace as some of her peers among them her physical power pound for pound is not to be trifled with. *'Elemental Resistance/Immunity' Wielding all of the natural disasters and employing each of their elements in one spell or another she has built up a powerful resistance to element based attacks being able to use them upgrade her spells in both raw power and effect. When hit by the elements she has been shown easily shrugging them off and simply continuing her attack. She has even shown the ability to make use of the dangerous Devil Slayer magic elements showing various ways to protect herself while empowering her technique. So far only element attacks from Devil/Demon slayer magic has been shown doing any damage to her whatsoever. Battles & Events Relationships Concepts & Influences * Despite the added design of her hunting her personality is largely based off irregular weather patterns. Which is why often times Crash can be quite tranquil and serene like a sunny day. Yet be violent and impatient as the calamities she wields. It has been shown that her emotional state does enhance the effectiveness of her curse. Her curse is based after natural disasters which is the unbridled excitement but rage of nature. Explaining while Naazariya was known as a thrill seeking demonness, seeking thrills often improved her moods. *Her appearance is based of Cassandra Aoi from the Anime/manga Freezing, one of my favorite female anime characters. Her etherious form is based off my absolute favorite female comic character Koriand'r aka Starfire. *The creation of legend and pantheon was solely inspired from Megaman Legends and the lore of its Kattelox island. In which every 100 hundred years a great disaster would occur which led to the disappearance of civilizations on the island. Trivia *In the Nakkai Islands there was talk about a goddess who embodied the wrath of nature when the land was mistreated. The statue that was erected in honor to appease the goddess who was reportedly visited and stayed seeking peace and clarity. The goddess in mention was none other than Naazariya herself. They believed that when she came to the island she protected it warding off bad spirits and invaders using her abilities of invoking nature's wrath. They also believed that in good faith she helped the land prosper and offering greater harvest seasons. The villagers were unaware their so called goddess was actually a demon from one of the books of Zeref. Though she was uninterested in their worship of her, she did however come to enjoy the serenity of the island which soon became a home she visited frequently. To the Nakkians she was Nature's Maiden and Nature's Fury Goddess, the entity who stood watchful over the island itself. According to the island lore she is reported to have warded of airborne lizards (dragons), evil spirits (Demons) and humans. *As mentioned by her fellow Maiden sister Naazarine, Crash Bonnet is not her birth name. Rather a name she took on recently after seeing Crash magic for the first time. Impressed by the magic's destructive abilities she changed her name to Crash. Only recently has her creation and birth name been revealed in the series. Her name was revealed to be Naazariya very much similar to her sister's Category:Etherious Category:Females Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Characters